


dearest honey

by labratplay



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labratplay/pseuds/labratplay
Summary: The Dragonborn and her companion share something tender
Relationships: OFC/Uthgerd the Unbroken
Kudos: 5





	dearest honey

“Oh!” Muith moans, hips bucking into the finger that had been slid into her warmth. She was silenced briefly by a kiss by her loyal companion.

“Uthgerd-“ Another kiss. “-you’re s-so filling!” She practically cries as Uthgerd chuckles, kissing the dragonborn’s ears. She feels a little flattered considering she had only slid one in so far, gently pumping the digit at a firm pace. The warrior makes sure to keep the barest of pressure on her companion’s clit, paying attention to her needs.

Muith, meanwhile, feels like she’s floating on air. The feeling is almost incomparable, and she whimpers as Uthgerd adjusts her grip on her shoulder. The other woman is already so _big_ , so tall and secure over her and the dragonborn feels her arousal spike higher at the added pressure from her lover’s grip. 

“You’re very wet from just one finger.” Uthgerd says and Muith nods, blushing brightly. She teases another one against her hot, soft folds and Muith bucks her hips.

“So _needy_ , my dragonborn.” A brief chuckle, before she pumps her fingers in and out swiftly, then slows down, almost just to make a show of it. Muith can only respond with loud whines and shaky moans, and Uthgerd smirks and withdraws her fingers. Muith’s curls are soaked and Uthgerd’s fingers explore her softly, caressing her labia with the tip of her wet fingers.

“You feel so slick and hot on my fingers.” Uthgerd purrs, affectionately cupping the smaller woman’s sex before continuing her ministrations. Muith can only wrap her arms around the other woman’s strong shoulders, burying her face in Uthgerd’s neck, soft moans escaping from her mouth as she continues to stroke and play with her folds. 

“Would you like three, my dearest?” Uthgerd asks, and Muith inhales sharply, a burst of happiness suddenly among her arousal. She's never heard that title used for her before, and she nods eagerly and finds herself communicating this fast, begging for another finger. 

“Please, please, I need you to fill me up, I want to feel you inside me.”

Muith’s desperate pleas turn to thanks as Uthgerd presses a third finger into her cunt, her hips grinding to meet the movement. The mage spreads her legs wider as Uthgerd suddenly wraps an arm around her, pulling Muith tight against her.

Uthgerd’s fingers are unrelenting and her breath is hot against her cheek, and Muith feels nothing but her lover. She can feel herself beginning to try and grind harder against Uthgerd’s fingers, moans slipping freely from her mouth.

“You feel so good-“ Uthgerd whispers. “It’s like your pussy was made for my fingers.” Muith whines needily, and she prays Uthgerd will pick up on her need for that sort of language.

Fortunately, she does.

“I love how wet you are for me.” Uthgerd continues, and presses a kiss to Muith’s neck. “I love how much you want this, how hot you feel on my fingers.” Uthgerd pulls her fingers out and shows them to Muith, who’s eyes go wide. 

“Look what you’ve done to my hand-” Uthgerd’s voice is heavy with lust as she rubs her wet fingers together, “-they’re coated in your honey.” She wastes no time in returning her hand to its rightful place. Muith can barely register what she had seen before she’s being fucked properly again, the heat in her stomach building higher and higher. She lets out a startled cry as one of Uthgerd’s free fingers finds her sensitive clit again, and when she groans at the feeling of her hot clit Muith ruts her hips in reply. 

“You’re so sensitive-“ A thick and calloused finger gently taps Muith’s clit, strokes it quick and fast. “-so lovely to touch and fuck.'' The sudden intensity and sheer vulgarity sends a jolt to Muith and she attempts to lean forward to kiss the bigger woman, desperate for the gentle contact coupled with the obscene sound of Uthgerd’s fingers pumping in and out of her pussy.

As her lips reach her lover’s Muith wraps her arms around her shoulders, needy moans slipping out of her mouth when she’s not silenced. Muith ruts her hips forward and the sight makes Uthgerd groan. Fondness fills the nord’s chest as she admires the beauty of her moans, the rise and fall of her soft breasts, the gentle expanse of her skin and the way Muith simply _is_ , the way she exists and is able to be loved by Uthgerd.

Desire finds it’s place beside love and Uthgerd is suddenly consumed with a need to rub her companion’s clit. Uthgerd’s mouth presses against Muith’s ear, endless praise tumbling out in a jumble of arousal and affection. The breton moans at the added stimulation, the heaviness of Uthgerd’s voice, and now it’s coming on fast and as she feels the slightest bit of extra pressure on her clit her vision goes white and she lets out a strangled cry. It’s a white noise feeling that envelops her entire body, and she hears Uthgerd breath sharply and dampness running down her legs at the same time.

She blinks a little, and is only a little aware of the soft kisses on her cheek, the words of praise only barely being understood. Muith has no complaint as she’s suddenly easily rearranged to be tucked cozily beside her knight, and when the haze of her orgasm passes over she reciprocates the earlier kisses, smiling against Uthgerd’s lips.

“You were so wonderful.” Muith whispers, and then she’s being kissed again. 

“You deserve only my best.” Uthgerd says when she’s finished the kiss, and Muith flushes, despite all that had just occurred. The two women hold each other in their arms, kisses and whispers of love exchanged as sleep overtakes them.

  
  



End file.
